song of a Broken Seal
by Batblind359
Summary: Gomamon sings a song to Jou.


**Song of a Broken Seal**

**Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoy this I have my reasons for Gomamon being this way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Song Sign by Flow**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Singing"**

After 25 years of peace some of the Digimon want to fight, they developed bad habits: be it drinking, smoking, or other means. Gomamon probably had it the worst. Luckily he found safety in music and his partner Jou, Jou was the Digimon doctor and Gomamon and Bukamon were treated weekly. Gomamon hated the pills he took, he felt like he died inside with each pill.

It was 9 o'clock at night now Jou was treating Bukamon, nearby was Gomamon under a tree he was a little drunk. Jou got done with Bukamon and found Gomamon under the tree.

"You know what happens when you drink right?" Jou asked "I don't want to be responsible for your mess again."

Don't worry I'll clean it up hey want to hear a song?" Gomamon asked Jou shook his head no.

I got to put bukamon to bed maybe later." Jou dismissed.

Gomamon Shouted "There isn't going to be a later I might go a little too far tonight!" Jou froze when he heard that.

"T-That's just one of your sick jokes right?" Jou pleaded Gomamon laughed.

"Of course there isn't a ocean in miles." Jou took a deep breath. "So I'll just wait here till you come back if you do."

At 10 pm Gomamon was getting a little sleepy he couldn't wait anymore, just then Jou showed up. So Gomamon begun to sing, one of his favorite songs.

"_I hope this works I'm running out of ideas." Gomamon thought._

"**I realize the screaming pain hearing loud in my brain… but I'm going straight ahead with this scar."**

"_Gomamon what's the matter with you?" Jou thought._

"**Can you hear me?**

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you hear me?**

**So am I.'**

"_I'm very tired Jou please help me." Gomamon thought._

"**I don't mind if don't remember all the feelings that we used to share, for a sealed away my heart into the darkness."**

'_I know what you mean its ok."Jou thought._

"**It's just fine if you ever hurting me because I don't feel pain anymore, I just me feet behind me towards what held in store."**

"_I know you'll never hurt me Jou." Gomamon thought._

"**I had been led astray with no hope can be found, my heart withered away and fell to the ground. Then I heard a voice in blowing of the wind!"**

_I never knew was it my voice?" Jou thought._

"**Please let me show you the pain my scars have made me obtain, before the weight of the world comes crashing down on my shoulders."**

_I'm in pain right now but I'll be fine." Gomamon thought._

"**Do you remember the time our tears fell down from the sky, someday soon when I'm gone never think that I'll neglect you for the pain the I sealed away in your heart will protect you."**

"_Gomamon how deep are these scars?' Jou thought._

"**Can you hear me so am I.'**

This whole time Jou was standing just within hearing range, so Jou started to get closer.

"**Although I lost all of my feelings even the ones caused by being kind, every now and then I hear a voice inside me still to cry."**

A single tear went down Gomamon's face as Jou stepped closer.

"**Like when you undo a button from its hole, my bitter torment drew my body from my soul so I'm crying out in hopes to fill my empty heart."**

Jou undid a button from his shirt to show his bare chest then winked.

"**Please let me show you the pain my scars had made me obtain, before the weight of the world comes crashing down on my shoulders."**

Jou then took off his shirt then he found a stick, and began poking himself with it.

"**Do you remember the time our tears fell down from the sky, someday soon when I'm gone never think that I'll neglect you for the pain that I sealed away in your heart will protect you."**

Jou stabbed the spot he been poking at right below his shoulder and stepped closer to Gomamon who hasn't moved.

"**Can you hear it?**

**Can you feel it?**

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you hear me?**

**So am I." **

"_Please Jou that's enough isn't it." _Gomamon thought as he closed his eyes.

"**I finally found all of the heartbroken moans that keep hearing sound are from my voice alone and I done this all for this one moment here with you!"**

Jou got on his hands and knees then crawled to look like a seal, he then clapped his hands and tried to make a seal noise. Gomamon still had his eyes closed though his did smile.

"**I'm sure that right from the start you always knew in your heart, that I'd always be the one that you can count on to care for you."**

Jou crawled up to Gomamon and touched his webbed hand, causing Gomamon to open and look at Jou.

"**I have been leading you to the sign that I left for you, someday soon when I'm gone never think that I'll neglect you."**

Gomamon saw Jou without his glasses, shirtless, and bleeding from the shoulder, nothing serious but Jou was grinning from ear to ear.

"**If you will follow the pain that though me you have obtained, there is nothing in this world that will be able to hurt you."**

Jou wrapped his right arm around Gomamon to hold him still and to feel the end of the song.

"**But don't forget all the things that bring out your smiling… someday soon when I'm gone never think that I'll neglect you."**

Jou stared at Gomamon with eyes full of love Gomamon tried not to cry in front of his friend.

"**Someday soon when I'm gone never think that I'll neglect you, for the pain that I sealed away in your heart will protect you."**

"_Gomamon I heard every word thank you for this song." _Jou thought.

"**Can you hear me?**

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you hear me?**

**So am I."**

Gomamon buried himself in Jou's chest to cry, as Jou wrapped his arms around Gomamon to cry. They Stayed like that for a good five minutes.

"So can we go swimming tomorrow?' Gomamon asked Jou nodded. "Great can I have some fish?"

**Author's Notes: For those confused in Japan Gomamon is voiced by the same guy who plays Naruto and Young Sabo. I picture Gomamon as emotional, and think he wants to fight the most and go on adventures.**


End file.
